Tiempos
by Sofi336
Summary: Despues de la graduacion, Amu se siente diferente y quiere darle un cambio a su vida y quiere cambiar su actitud. ¡pesimo summary! pero no sabia que poner :p paseen a leer. Tadamu lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primera historia *v***

****ADVERTENCIA** Lemon explicito, leer a su riesgo**

****Tiempos****

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde la graduación de los chicos, Después de eso todos se fueron con sus familias a celebrar ya que el otro año empiezan una nueva etapa. Himamori Amu y su familia la pasaron muy bien, sus padres le dieron muchas felicitaciones y muchos regalos.

- Amu-chan… tenemos que decirte algo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esta noche tenemos que viajar

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues tenemos que acompañar a Ami-chan a su viaje escolar, ya que saldrán de la ciudad

- Ya veo… eso quiere decir que me quedare sola

- Nosotros creemos que ya eres una niña bastante madura y que sabe hacer las cosas bien

- Enserio?

- Si… y sobre la comida no te preocupes, hay bastante para calentar en el microondas

- arigato

Al pasar las horas llegaron a su casa, exhaustos, Amu decido irse a su habitación, estaba muy cansada, había tenido mucha emoción para un solo día. Se dejo caer en la cama mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos tratando de estar en paz… abrió los ojos para mirar que hora era ''8:55 _no es tarde'' _pensó ella. Ladeo su cabeza para abrazar su almohada llenándose la mente de recuerdos ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Solo faltaba un año mas para que su vida cambiara completamente, nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos, todo eso iba a cambiar. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, no quería volver a repetir la experiencia de ser la chica nueva de la clase como lo hizo en la academia Seiyo, no, todos la veían cool & spicy…pero el año que viene ella se hizo una promesa a si misma de no actuar como no era sino actuar como realmente es

- O tal vez actuar como se den las cosas en el momento – murmuro en voz baja

- Amu-chan… tienes una visita – dijo su madre desde el primer piso

- Que? – dijo sin entender ¿Quién podría ser? – Dile que suba a mi habitación

Amu pvo

Escuche a la misteriosa persona subiendo las escaleras, acercando se cada vez mas a mi habitación, yo estaba segura que no podría ser yaya o Rima, ellas ya tenían planes con sus padres. Luego Lentamente la puerta de mi habitación comenzó abrirse… el rostro de la persona comenzó a distinguirse ¡yo no pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo!

- T-Tadase-kun – dije nerviosamente

- Este Amu-chan… lo siento por venir tan tarde y sin avisar espero no molestarte

- No,no,no tienes por que disculparte además no me molestas en lo absoluto es mas me agrada que estés aquí

- Enserio?

- Siii

Pvo normal

En el primer piso el padre de Amu lloraba, ¡como odiaba que los chicos vinieran a su casa en especial si están en el cuarto de su hija mayor!

- Tranquilo cariño… no pasara nada

- ¿Cómo puedes permitir que un chico este a solas en el cuarto de Amu-chan?

- Cariño tienes que comprender que nuestra hija ya esta en esa edad, no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo

- Nunca! Es demasiado pronto

El padre de Amu se fue a encerrar a su habitación, su madre lo miraba con mirada de resignación y Ami solo jugaba con sus juguetes viendo la televisión.

- Ami-chan, cariño vamos se nos va hacer tarde… - dijo la madre de Amu

- Sii

El padre de Amu salio de su habitación arrastrando forzadamente su maleta con una cara deprimente.

Arriba en el cuarto de Amu había un gran silencio, Amu no sabia de que hablar, la visita de Tadase fue tan de repente y desprevenida que ni siquiera tubo tiempo de arreglar su habitación, estaba muy avergonzada.

- Amu-chan ¿te pasa algo?

- Eh? No no Nada no te preocupes

- ¿segura? Es que estas muy pensativa

- Aaa eso – suspiro, se levanto y fue hacia la ventana – solo estaba recordando como nos divertíamos en la academia Seiyo,en el jardín real ¿cierto? Todo eso jamás se volverá a repetir

- Hum.. – Tadase la Miro y vio que el rostro de Amu estaba triste – pero todavía no a terminado, todavía somos amigos, aunque pasen los años y estemos en diferentes lugares siempre estaremos juntos, no debes estar preocupada

- No es eso lo que me preocupa – Amu se dio vuelta y lo miro - tengo miedo que todos nosotros cambiemos

- Amu-chan…

Amu se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Tadase con gusto la recibió, le gustaba sentir el contacto físico de Amu… le gustaba saber que ella se sentía segura en sus brazos… el empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, no le gustaba ver a Amu triste.

- Tadase-Kun Tu nunca vas a cambiar ¿cierto?

- Nunca Te lo prometo…

Amu lentamente se separo, solamente el espacio suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, se sonrojo al recordar que nunca antes había abrazado a Tadase de ese modo, era la primera vez, pero se sentía bien

- Tadase-kun… ¿me besarías?

- Hum?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Amu tomo el rostro de Tadase en sus manos, acerco su rostro al suyo y lo beso. Tadase abrió los ojos como plato ante la repentina acción de su ''amiga'', no recordaba a Amu tan atrevida, por el momento no pudo reaccionar, solo sentía el contacto de los labios de Amu en los suyos, mientras que la chica trataba de conseguir cualquier respuesta por parte de Tadase, quien seguía sin moverse pero eso solo fue segundos… al paso de los minutos Comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a responder Al beso, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola a el.

El beso se hizo mas profundo, tan profundo que sin querer sus bocas se abrieron, Amu tímidamente lamio los labios de Tadase, tratando que su legua entrara a su boca, Tadase no opuso resistencia mas bien entreabrió los labios para que ella seguirá con eso

Amu empezó a empujar a Tadase sobre su cama donde ahí ambos cayeron pero el beso se rompió de inmediato por la falta de aliento, Amu se subió de inmediato a horcajadas encima de Tadase. Comenzó a besar su cuello larga y desesperadamente usando su lengua, Tadase supero y cerro los ojos. Amu bajo por su cuello dando largos chupetones, beso su mandíbula apasionadamente y Comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, donde ahí fue cuando Tadase la detuvo

- Espera.. Amu-chan tenemos que detenernos – Dijo Tadase sin aliento

- ¿Por qué?

- Tus padres están abajo…no pode-

- Shhh…. – Amu puso su dedo en los labios de Tadase para que no siguiera hablando – no te preocupes… muy pronto saldrán de la casa

- P-pero

- ¿no te gustaría que yo fuera solamente tuya? – Amu pregunto sensualmente y luego fue hacia su oreja y le susurro – Jamás he hecho esto con nadie

De pronto la puerta de su casa sonó, Amu sonrió por que eso quiere decir que sus padres se habían ido, osea que estaban completamente solos

Comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, Tadase cerro los ojos dejándose consentir por ella, todavía no respondía a su pregunta, en su mente sabia que deberían detenerse pero por otra parte también quería hacerlo, le gustaba lo que Amu estaba haciendo con el. Poco a poco su resistencia comenzó a disminuir y comenzó a devolverle las caricias a Amu

Tadase quiso tomar el control, invierto las posiciones, ahora el se encontraba encima de ella, se sonrojo ante esa acción, ni en sus pensamientos mas alocados se le había ocurrido, jamas pensó que el algún dia estuvera íntimamente con Amu, para el era imposible que sucediera pero estaba pasando. Sin saber que hacer se inclino para besar a Amu en un beso profundo y apasionado. Con sus manos temblorosas empezó acariciarla toda, por todas partes.

- Amu-chan ¿estas segura?

- Creí que ya lo sabias,… ¡por supuesto!

Amu lo atrajo hacia ella, Tadase empezó a desabotonar lo botones de la camisa escolar que Amu todavía tenia puesta… Amu miraba como hacia su trabajo mientras que su sonrojo comenzaba a hacerse mas profundo. Cuando la camisa estuvo completamente abierta se la quito .Tadase comenzó a besar salvajemente su cuello. Amu gimió suavemente

- ¡ohh.. T-tadase-Kun…!

Tadase sonrio ante los sonidos de Amu, sentía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Bajo por su cuello, paso por su hombro donde empezó a chuparlo y a mordisquearlo dejando varias marcas . Amu gimió mas fuerte mientras que apretaba a Tadase mas fuerte contra su cuerpo. Tadase clavo su vista en los pequeños senos de Amu que estaba en un lindo sujetador morado. Rápidamente comenzó a deshacerse de el… cuando esa prensa salió de ese lugar se inclino a tomar uno de los pezones de Amu en su boca '' T-tadase-Ku- mmm… - Amu se retorcía ante la nueva sensación nunca antes experimentada, una deliciosa sensación de placer puro. Tadase chupaba, lamia y succionaba el pezón mientras que su mano acariciaba el otro seno. Después de un momento, Tadase dejo sus senos en paz, miro a Amu quien lo miraba completamente sonrojada. Comenzó a besar su estomago y lentamente comenzó a retirarle la falda escolar dejándola solamente con sus bragas, pero eso no duro mucho, Tadase rápidamente se las quito dejándola completamente desnuda ante a el. Ahora si Amu estaba completamente sonrojada, jamás había estado desnuda frente a un hombre y para ser la primera vez Tadase no le quitaba la vista de encima

Se inclino para besar su intimidad, lamiendo y chupando. Amu soltó un gran grito de asombro de placer ''¡ohh… ahh.. mmm… T-tadase '' decía Amu perdida en las sensaciones que Tadase estaba provocando en ella. Sus suspiros y jadeos se estaban convirtiendo en gemidos de deseos sobre todo cuando Tadase comenzó a chasquear su lengua sobre su clítoris. Amu sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control. Tadase introdujo un par de dedos en su interior para estimularlo y para estirarla lentamente. Amu sentía que era una deliciosa tortura, todo el placer se estaba acumulando dentro de ella. ''Ahh… T-tadase…'' Tadase simulaba embestidas con sus dedos, Amu gemía y gemía, sentía fuertes espasmo que sentía que llegaba al clímax ''Ah.. Tadase-kun…'' sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Un par de minutos pasaron para poder recuperarse

'' creo que debería ser mi turno'' Amu le dijo, se incorporo para estar nuevamente encima del chico rubio… rápidamente comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, se la quito y quedo solamente en camiseta y rápidamente comenzó a desabotonársela mientras que le daba pequeños besitos en la clavícula y mandíbula , mientras acariciaba con su mano a través de su pantalón su erección ya creciente '' nnnhhgg'' gemia Tadase. Amu tenia prisa y no podía ocultarlo. Cuando le quito la camiseta comenzó a besar y a chupar su pecho solo por unos segundos, tomo el cinturón de su pantalón y se lo desabrocho para bajar rápidamente sus pantalones ¿acaso ella iba a..?

Tadase sinto el aliento de Amu muy cerca de su miembro ''oh Amu-chan'' comenzó a acariciar la cabeza con la punta de su lengua y sobre todo su eje, Tadase hundió su cabeza en la almohada apretando las sabanas, retociendose debajo de ella. Amu dejo de jugar y comenzó a chupar desde el principio hasta el fondo… su desprevenida acción lo hacen gemir fuertemente tal como ella quiere '' ah.. ahh A-amu'' gimio fuertemente ante el placer que le estaba provocando '' ¿lo estas disfrutando mucho, Tadase-kun, no es asi?'' dijo Amu burlándose '' H-humm.. si'' admitió. Amu comenzó a chupar mas y mas rápido sintiendo que Tadase poco a poco se tensaba '' Amu-Chan… ya n-no puedo mas '' dijo suplicando y Amu entendió lo que necesitaba, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus bolas de forma muy sensual, eso ultimo provoco que Tadase estallara en toda ella. Amu con gusto Trago toda su esencia masculina. ''eso fue bueno''

Rápidamente Tadase la cubrió con su cuerpo… acomodándose en su entrada, sentía que Amu temblaba levemente, el la beso en los labios dulcemente para que todo temor se fuera ''Tranquila no pasa nada'' ella asintió y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras sentía que el la penetraba lentamente y de inmediato un inmenso dolor comenzó a surguir de su ser, las lagrimas y un fuerte gemido de intenso dolor hicieron que Tadase se detuviera ''Amu-chan ¿ests bien, te hice daño?'' Amu abrió los ojos para mirarlo ''no te preocupes ya pasara'' Tadase dio un tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación, Amu movió sus caderas indicándole que podía continuar.

Lentamente comenzaron a moverse y el dolor iba disminuyendo y el placer comenzaba sentirse por todo su cuerpo, Ambos estaban gimiendo y la velocidad de sus embestidas comenzaba a acelerarse. Amu abrazo con sus piernas a Tadase para hacer el contacto mas profundo ''Oh Ah… Amu-chan'' gemía sin aliento. El placer que los estaba recorriendo era insoportablemente exquisito y no podían controlarlo… sentían qu en cualquier momento iban a perder la Razón. '' R-rapido… Tadase rápido '' – pedia gimiendo. Tadase hizo lo que le pedia, tomo sus caderas y empezó a acelerar la velocidad y la fuerza. Ya estaban en el limite ''T-Tadase… me corro '' – grito Amu.. fue muy rápido, un gran orgasmo le recorrido de la cabeza a los pies, sus paredes interiores se apretaron alrededor de el provocando que el también llegara al orgasmo, derramándose completamente dentro de ella.

Tadase ya sin fuerzas callo entre sus senos y Amu lo recibió con gusto, Ambos trataban de normalizar su respiración, le tardo varios minutos, despuer ambos se acostaron juntos en la cama, abrazados y muy cansados

Tadase-kun… eso fue increíble

Si… - suspiro – si que lo fue

Amu lo abrazo mas fuerte y le susurro ''Te Amo'' Tadase le sonrio y le beso la frente ''yo también te Amo''

* * *

**Todavia no se si hacer una continuacion, Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**decidi hacer una continuacion *-* **

****Advertencia****

**no apto para Amutolevers esto es solamente para las Tadamufans..**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_¿jugemos un juego?_**

Al dia siguiente eran como las siete de la tarde. Amu y Tadase estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo un programa de televisión, Amu tenia su cabeza pegada al hombro de Tadase y el tenia su brazo alrededor de ella

- Estoy aburrida – Dijo Amu en un suspiro

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto Tadase

- No lo se… no hay nada divertido en la tv… - dijo Amu cambiando de canal

- ¿y no tienes películas?

- Por supuesto es solo que son muy románticas y son para mayores – dijo Amu burlescamente y Tadase se sonrojo - ¿quieres ver una?

- ¿Qué? – Tadase se sobresalto

- Solo estaba bromeando – Amu le guiño el ojo – debiste ver tu cara

- No fue gracioso – dijo Tadase

- Claro que si… bueno olvídalo ¿tienes hambre?

- Un poco…

- Vamos a la cocina a comer algo…

* * *

En la cocina

después de haber comido varios alimentos… Amu y Tadase se encontraban en la mesa en un gran silencio pensando que podrían hacer, ya habían hecho de todo, hasta que a Amu se le ocurrió una idea al ver las frutas que se encontraban en la mesa en un canasto

- Tadase-kun ¿quieres jugar a algo conmigo?

- Bueno ¿a que cosa?

- Adivinar lo que estoy comiendo

- ¿y como se juega a eso?

- Bueno – Amu se acerco a el - es muy fácil… yo te tengo que vendar los ojos, yo me pongo un trozo de cualquier fruta en mis labios, tu me besas y adivinas que es lo que estoy comiendo, son cuatro round, eso si … solo tienes tres intentos.

- Pero, Amu-chan ¿no crees que es un juego muy…? – Tadase se sonrojo

- Será divertido ya lo veras… - Amu fue hacia su refrigerador buscando alimentos – Tadase-kun espérame en mi habitación, yo subo en seguida

- Ok.

En unos minutos, Tadase estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama de Amu esperando que llegara. Cuando lo hizo la vio con una cinta negra en sus manos.

- Póntela y no hagas trampa

- Esta bien, esta bien este juego es muy raro ¿de donde lo sacaste?

- Yo lo invente, mi mente es muy creativa.

_- Y pervertida_ – pensó Tadase y luego dijo- que pasa si yo pierdo

- Oh se me había olvidado decirlo… el que pierde tendrá un castigo, no te lo diré por que es sorpresa

- Será fácil… comencemos

Tadase se puso la cinta en sus ojos ''cuantos dedos ves'' pregunto Amu ''no veo nada… todo esta oscuro'' respondió Tadase ''entonces que comience el juego''

Amu tomo un pedazo de manzana en sus labios, se acerco a Tadase para besarlo, Tadase lo cogió en su boca mientras que el trataba de distinguir aquella fruta '' es una… manzana'' '' si bien hecho… pasemos a la segunda vuelta'' Amu tomo en su boca una pequeña uva, se acerco a Tadase y comenzó nuevamente a besarlo… Tadase reconocía el sabor, le encantaba '' dime Tadase-kun ¿Qué es? '' '' yo lo se… es un uva'' ''es cierto pero la uva es verde o uva morada'' Amu no quería ser vencida, Tadase era bastante bueno en esto, ella quería ganar pero Tadase no se quedaba atrás '' vamos Amu-chan eso no es justo'' ''¿te rindes?'' pregunto Amu '' no'' ''entonces ¿Cuál es? '' Tadase se quedo dubitativo…. Nunca pudo saber la diferencia entre amabas frutas, ambas sabían iguales pero eran de distintos colores ''morada'' respondió Tadase ''incorrecto era verde, te quedan dos oportunidades'' Amu fue a buscar una fresa… quería ponerlo en sus labios pero se le ocurrió otra idea '' es hora de ponerle dificultad a este juego… en vez de probar ahora vas a tener que oler'', '' pero eso es muy difícil, voy a perder'' Tadase refunfuño '' eso quiere decir que ¿te rindes? '' ''por supuesto que no'' Amu puso la cereza al frente de su nariz, Tadase olfateaba pero no distinguía bien el olor de aquella fruta '' dame una pista'' ''es deliciosa'' ''vamos, Amu-chan eso no cuenta, otra'' ''lo siento tu solo pediste una ¿sabes cual es? … '' Tadase suspiro ''¿una cereza?'' Amu rio ''estabas cerca pero no, era una fresa… ahora solo te queda adivinar la ultima o te daré el castigo'' Tadase trago duro ¿Qué tipo de juego era este?

Por ultimo Amu tomo un trozo de mandarina ''esta bien no seré tan mala… te dejare probarla pero no hay pistas ¿de acuerdo?'' ''esta bien'' Tadase abrió la boca para recibir la fruta… Amu lo miraba fijamente ¿lo adivinaría? ''recuerda Tadase-kun, piensa bien lo que vas a decir… esta es tu ultima oportunidad'' Tadase se quedo callado por un segundo pensando que decir '' creo que es… una n-naranja'' ''no'' respondió Amu ante su victoria ''quiero decir mandarina'' Amu se levanto de su cama ''era mandarina, lo siento pero la primera respuesta cuenta y era incorrecta y como aceptaste jugar este juego… te ganaste el castigo

Amu fue a su closet, buscando cualquier cosa que pueda amarrar ''¿puedo sacarme la venda de los ojos?'' pregunto Tadase ''No'' Amu continuaba buscando hasta que encontró una cuerda. ''recuéstate'' Amu le dijo ''¿Qué vas hacer?'' pregunto Tadase un poco asustado ''solo haz lo que yo te digo, debes obedecerme ya que perdiste'' Sin protestar Tadase hizo lo que Amu le pedía, se recostó en su cama pensando ¿Qué locura iba hacer Amu?

Amu tomo una muñeca de la mano de Tadase y cuidadosamente lo amarro al marco de la cama, la respiración de Tadase comenzó acelerase al igual que los latidos de su corazón que golpeaban tan fuerte en su pecho que podía escucharlos. Amu luego siguió con la otra mano haciendo quedar a Tadase completamente amarrado a su cama. Amu nunca pensó tener a Tadase en su cama, tan indefenso ante ella, podía hacer lo que quiera con el.

- ¿Amu-chan que vas hacer? – Tadase pregunto pero no escucho respuesta

Solo escucho a Una persona tumbándose en la cama a lado suyo. Sintió unas suaves manos acariciándolo por encima de su camisa, ''Amu-chan? '' Amu lo silencio besando apasionadamente sus labios mientras que seguía acariciándolo solo que esta vez sus manos iban descendiendo cada vez mas. Ahora Tadase entendía lo que Amu le estaba haciendo, provocándolo y sin poder hacer nada por que estaba atado, un verdadero castigo.

Los besos continuaron por las comisuras de los labios, bajando por su cuello, donde ahí estuvo un tiempo torturándolo dándole largas succiones y pequeñas mordidas. Sus manos bajaron lo suficiente para acariciar su erección a través de su pantalón ''nnnhggg… A-amu-chan por favor'' Amu sonrió cuando lo escucho apretó un poco mas fuerte haciendo que Tadase gimiera con mas pasión, eso era exactamente lo que quería, le encantaba oír a Tadase hablar de esa manera, le gustaba mucho.

Amu comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón… comenzó a jugar con la erección del chico, con su mano comenzó a masturbarlo ''A-amu… oh. Por favor'' Tadase sentía que esto era un delicioso castigo, quería poder zafarse pero Amu lo amarro muy bien. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Amu comenzó a lamer la punta con su lengua provocando que este se estremeciera… después se lo metió completo a su boca, Tadase apretó los ojos, Amu se movía de arriba hacia abajo lentamente '' ¿te gusta?'' pregunto Amu acariciando sus bolas para después lamerlas y succionarlas. Tadase no paraba de gemir… estaba apunto de acabar pero Amu no lo notaba.

'' Amu-chan.. ya no puedo mas'' Dijo Tadase en varios jadeos, Amu entendio lo que necesitaba. Nuevamente comenzó a mamar su pene pero esta vez con mas velocidad. Tadase no lo soporto mas y estallo en toda ella, Amu seguía lamiendo los restos de su eje, saco el miembro de su boca dejando un línea de saliva en el…

- El castigo termino – dijo Amu besando su cuello y le quito la benda de los ojos - fue un honor jugar contigo

- Tomare venganza… ya veras - dijo Tadase tratando de normalizar su respiración

- Eso espero…


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Regrese! con este capi que no es tan largo :C! disfrute :D**

* * *

_**capitulo 3**_

_**ya es oficial**_

Por la mañana, Tadase y Amu dormían plácidamente abrazados en su cama, estaba realmente cansados, y como no estarlo si ayer por la noche estuvieron hasta muy tarde ''jugando'' y Tadase estaba tomando su venganza por lo que Amu había iniciado.

Todo iba bien hasta que se escucho un grito insoportable se escucho que provenia de la calle.

- Amu-chii ¡despierta!

Amu abrió los ojos y se estiro perezosamente mientras que hacia un intento por levantarse para observar quien era pero no podía ya que Tadase la sujetaba por la cintura evitando que saliera de la cama ''Vamos… Tadase-koi'' decía Amu tratando de zafarse de su agarre ''nnggg no quiero'' dijo abrazándola mas fuerte y atrayéndola mas contra su cuerpo.. '' Tadase-koi eres imposible… necesito saber por que vino yaya'' dijo Amu '' esta bien'' Tadase la solto y Amu sonrio, Tadase rápidamente se volvió adormir tapándose con las frazadas.

Amu abrió la ventana, sus ojos casi se salieron cuando vio quienes estaban afuera, Nagihiko,Rima, Yaya, '' hey Amu-chan… ábrenos'' dijo nagihiko. Amu se espanto, ellos no podían saber que Tadase estaba durmiendo en su casa y mucho menos en su cama. Ya eran novios, era cierto pero todavía no era el momento para decirlo.

- Esperen chicos… denme un minuto – Amu cerro la ventana y fue a su cama a despertar a Tadase – Tadase-koi despierta, ¡Vamos es una emergencia!

- Cinco minutos mas, Amu-koi tu ayer me dejaste muy cansado ahora déjame dormir – Dijo Tadase adormilado, Amu se sonrojo y nuevamente la abrazo haciendo que Amu quedara atrapada en sus brazos pero esta vez Amu se resistió

- Otro día dormirás todo lo que quieras pero ahora despierta – Amu comenzó a golpearlo con sus almohadas pero Tadase seguia sin moverse

De repente escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse ''Amu-chi entramos'' Amu se alerto, tomo a Tadase de un pie y lo arrastro hasta su armario encerrándolo ahí con todas sus cosas. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y los chicos la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza

- ¿Qué paso aquí? Hay mucho desorden

- Etto.. no he limpiado mi cuarto… lo siento pero no tenia idea que iban a venir

- Mmmm… ya veo, queríamos invitarte al cine, hay una película que esta de estreno y dicen que es muy buena – Dijo Nagihiko

- ¿Enserio? Sugoii me encantaría

- Genial Ahora solo nos hace falta invitar a Hotori-Kun

- ¿Q-Q-q-que? – Amu tartamudeo

- ¿hay algún problema Amu-chii?

- No… digo si veran, Tadase-koi debe estar muy—Amu se tapo la boca cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo

- ¿Tadase-koi, eh? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Etto nada…. Que tal si nos reunimos mas tarde

- Amu no cambies el tema – Dijo Rima con sus ojos entrecerrados – ¿Que paso aquí?

- Llamare enseguida a Tadase, esto me parece sospechoso – Dijo Yaya marcando su numero rápidamente

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando un tono musical de celular comenzó a sonar, Todos miraron a Amu quien estaba toda sonrojada y ya no podía ocultarlo mas. Yaya comenzó a seguir aquel sonido donde la llevo hacia el armario de Amu, Abrio las puertas y vio a Tadase durmiendo Ahí

- Amu-koi te djie que es muy- Tadase no termino su frase al ver a yaya y los chicos – umm.. ¿Hola?

- ¿NANI…? –dijeron todos al unísono

- ¿Por qué hotori-kun esa en tu armario y en pijama?

- Pues… veras – Amu no encontraba palabras, Yaya la tomo de la mano

- Esto tienes que contárnoslo…

- P-pero ¿Qué?

Yaya arrastro a Amu por las escaleras, seguida por Rima guiándolas al comedor. Nagihiko miro a Tadase, quien todavía estaba en el armario ''¿no diras nada? Pregunto Nagihiko burlescamente ''Etto esta bien'' Tadase suspiro

En el primer piso Amu estaba siendo interrogada por yaya y Rima, se sentía como en una carcel

- Explícanos con grandes detalles que fue que paso entre ustedes dos – Dijo Yaya algo enfadada

- Etto… nada – Amu mintió

- ¿COMO QUE NADA? – Yaya azoto el puño en la mesa - ¿acaso nos crees tontas? ¿Cómo llego Tadase a tu armario?

- Uumm… bueno, el durmió aquí – Dijo Amu ruborizándose

- ¿AQUÍ? ¿EN QUE PARTE? Y DINOS LA VERDAD O YA VERAS

- Emm… e-en mi c-cama

Yaya y Rima quedaron en Shock ante la respuesta de Amu. Se miraron una a la otra y después miraron a Amu con una mirada perversa

- Esto no me huele bien – Dijo Rima acercando se a Amu

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Umm sigues siendo virgen ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? Como se les ocurre preguntar eso

- Responde

- Umm NO No y ¿Qué hay de malo en eso, eh?

- Lo sabia, sabia que algo paso entre ustedes dos, era imposible que no pasara nada durmiendo en la misma cama – yaya levanto ambas cejas

- S-SI – Amu agacho su cabeza

* * *

Pasaron las horas y ya habían regresado del cine, ya era de noche y todos tenían que irse a sus casas. Mientras caminaban Amu y Tadase se reian de lo que habían dicho los chicos esta tarde

FLASHBACK

- Adios Amu-chan, Adios hotori-kun

- Adios Amu-chii y no se diviertan demasiado, eh

- Urisai – Dijo Amu muy Roja – Vamos Tadase-koi

Fin del Flashback

Llegaron a la casa, entraron y se dejaron caer en el sofá

- Estoy agotada – Dijo Amu con los ojos cerrados

Tadase no respondió solo se limito en darle un beso en su cuello '' ¿Qué haces Tadase-koi? Tadase la miro y sonrio '' ¿Qué crees tu? '' Tadase la siguió besando, ahora por sus labios, Amu los abrió para darle acceso total a su boca, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre si, Amu gimió cuando se estaba quedando son aire, se separaron y Amu se recostó en su pecho mientras daba un gran bostezo ''¿tienes sueños? Pregunto Tadase acariciándole la cabeza ''Humm Si'' Amu nuevamente bostezo '' entonces creo que deberíamos ir dormir'' Dijo Tadase '' cárgame'' Dijo Amu aferrándose a El ''P-pero'' '' si no lo haces dormiremos en el sofá y lo digo enserio ''

Tadase se puso de pie y tomo a Amu en sus brazos para llevarla a su Habitación, Amu rodeo su cuello con su brazos mientras que Tadase subía las escaleras ''yo quería divertirme un poco '' Dijo en un puchero ''Tadase-koi te has vuelto un niño hentai '' Dijo Amu riendo ''No soy hentai'' Tadase respondió ''Ya lo se… una persona como tu no puede ser hentai…. Eres tan tierno'' Dijo Amu dándole un beso en la mejilla ''No soy tierno'' ''Si lo eres''

Tadase puso a Amu en el suelo '' saldré un minuto ya que te vas a vestir'' Tadase se dirigió a la puerta pero la mano de Amu lo detuvo ''¿Por qué? ¿no te gustaría verme completamente desnuda?'' Tadase se sonrojo ''Amu-koi tu eres la pervertida'' Dijo Tadase tratando de ocultar su rubor ''pero aun asi te mueres de ganas por quitarme esta ropa ¿no es asi?'' Amu tomo la mano de Tadase y la puso en el cierre de su chaqueta y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente… poco a poco la chaqueta fue desapareciendo. Tadase perdió los estribos y empujo a Amu a la cama subiéndose encima de ella, Amu abrió desorbitantemente sus ojos, Tadase la tenia aprisionada por que con sus manos la tomo de las muñecas apegadas al colchón de la cama evitando que escapara. Rápidamente le quito su delgada blusa dejándola en sujetador. A Amu le encanta ese lado salvaje de Tadase… lo hacia tan sexy y a la vez tierno. Tadase acaricio suavemente su muslo y le quito la falda y luego el sujetador. Mientras que besaba apasionadamente su cuello y le daba lijeros apretones a sus pesones, Amu cerro los ojos y gimio pidiendo mas

Tadase se quito de encima de ella y se sentó en la cama, Amu lo miro sorprendida ''P-pero ¿Por qué? Crei que ibas a… ya sabes '' Tadase rio ''tu solo dijiste que te tenia que quitarte la ropa y eso fue lo que hice nunca me dijiste que querías algo mas'' Amu lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados ''eres un tramposo, me dejaste semi desnuda solo para que ¿tu te acuestes?'' Amu empezó hacerle cosquillas por todas partes ''S-Shoto Amu-K-KOI '' Tadase no podía hablar ''esto es por dejarme con las ganas además tu tampoco te has cambiado de ropa ahora es mi turno'' Amu le quito su chaqueta agresivamente y también su polera y pantalón dejándolo solamente en boxers, Tadase se sonrojo ''Ahora estamos iguales…. Tadase-koi'' Amu le dio un ligero beso en los labios ''eres malvada pero aun asi te amo'' Tadase se metió a la cama con ella '' También yo''

* * *

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO, MATTA NE!**


End file.
